Remember me
by Ritsuka189
Summary: Raito thought he had it all planned out. But he never planned to fall in love. When his love is not returned he finds a way to forget it all. Not good at summaries. Yaoi LXRaito. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is the first thing I've ever posted. Please Be nice my self esteam can't take much more.

Disclaimer: Don't own death note. I want to but I don't

Contains :eventually harsh language, Yaoi, LXRaito Don't like this stuff? Why are you hear?

--

"Hear." Raito said. His normaly soothing alto voice held no emotion. Rain stung at the auburn haired boy. Said boy was standing on the railing of a very high bridge. The wind whipped past him threataning to push him off and into the freezing river below.

"Are you sure about this Raito?" Ryuk asked. The shimigami floated in front of him.

"I thought I was." Raito addmitted, His now crimson eyes seemingly far away, "I was so sure I could create a new world, so sure I had taken everything into account, so sure...I'd be able to kill him." Raito snapped out of his thoughts, his face showing only resolve, "Hear." He repeated.

In the teen's hand was his death note. He held it out to Ryuk, yet the shimigami seemed reluctant to take it.

"If I take the note back you wont remember it." Ryuk repeated. His clawed hand reaching for the harmless looking notebook but still not touching it.

"I want to forget." Raito said, "I want to forget everything." His voice was barely a whisper in the howling wind around him. Ryuk's crimson eyes flashed.

"Have it your way then." Ryuk said finally taking the book from him. As he did so Raito fell. Ryuk could have sworn he heard a "thanks" just before Raito hit the icey watere below.

Ryuk waited, watching the dark, almost black, water. When Raito didn't come back up the shimigami just sighed and flew back to his own relm trying to think up new ways to aliviate the inevitable bordom that would follow.

Later

Amber eyes opened at the sound of soft voices. The auburn haired teen sat up in the bed he currently occupied. He did not know where he was or how he had gotten there.

"Well look who's decided to join the living." a slightly accented voice said. Glancing to his right, the teen saw an elderly looking man sitting in a worn rocking chair. The voices it seemed were the product of a small radio. The man smiled good naturedly.

"So, have a name?" The man asked. The teen's head swam.

"Uhh...name?" He repeated. The teen wracked his mind but came up blank. "I-I don't...remember." He addmitted. The man's expression became concerned.

"Do you know where you're from?" He asked trying a different tactic.

"Um..." The teen's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Nothing," He whispered, "I don't remember anything." His voice rang with alarm. The teentrembled, panic began coursing through his limbs making him tremble that much more.

"Now, now, Calm down." The man said crossing over to the bed. He sat next to the panicing teen and put what he hoped would be a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright, there's plenty of time to figure it out. Okay?" he said confidently. This made the teen feel slighlty better.

"My name's Kevin. Kevin Dawson." The man said politely, "We usually refer to people in your situation as a "John Doe". Is it alright if we stick with that till we find out your name?" The teen on the bed nodded.

"Right." Kevin said, "Dinner will be ready soon. Get dressed and join us okay." The teen, now John, smilled slightly and nodded.

--

Well this is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I didn't know so many people would like this .. Thank you so much for your reviews, they made my day.

This is being made up as I go along but there is a plot. It's just really good at evading my butterfly net of doom. Well Here's the second chapter.

--

John, now dressed in some of Kevin's clothes, a faded blue collared shirt and a pair of blue jeans, was lead downstairs for dinner. John noticed how the man held the polished railing, as though he would fall without it.

When the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Kevin sighed. The man looked exhausted and that made John concerned. Kevin seemed to notice the auburn haired teen's concern.

"Oh, don't worry about me, lad." He said light heartedly, "These old bones still have some life in them." Kevin seemed to forget about his momentary laps of energy and began giving John a tour of the house.

John was lead through an elegantly decorated parlor area. The walls were a soft cream color that held many pictures. John guessed the people in the pictures were members of Kevin's family. The carpet was a deep blue and the two love seat couches were the same color as the walls. A small silver lamp sat on top of a polished wooden nightstand between them. Two wide windows overlooked the expansive lawn in front of the house and let in the fading light that reflected off the polished coffee table that matched the nightstand.

"This way." Kevin's accented voice called. John caught up to the smiling man a little embarassed to have fallen behind. Kevin, however, didn't seem to mind.

He lead John down a wide hallway that had even more pictures. John began to wonder how big this man's family was. He hoped he wasn't intruding.

Almost halfway down the hall John's nose picked up the sent of blended spices, meat, and some other scents he didn't recognize. His stomach gave a low rumble at the mouthwatering sent making him blush slightly and Kevin's smile widen.

The two entered the dinning room. It was well lit by a small chandelier over an oval shaped polished dinning table. Four chairs were placed around the table. John was confused. He'd thought there would be more, but that was just because of the pictures. The floor was a beige tile that glowed orange with the setting sun bieng let through by another nearby window.

The kitchen area was separated from this room by a white counter. Said counter held several steaming bowls and a stack of white plates being tended to by a thin elderly woman. She had light blond hair that was leaning towards white. Despite her age the woman held an air of authority around her while she worked to prepair dinner. Her light blue eyes were so focused she didn't notice the two men that had entered.

"Hello Sandra." Kevin said breaking the woman's Rythm. As she looked up in slight irritation her gaze softened into a smile as she spotted John.

"Why hello there." She said as she whipped her hands on the pink apron covering her yellow sundress and went to him. "You're finally up." John bagan to wonder how long he was out, but he smiled pleasantly at the woman as she took his hand in hers. He noticed that she had the same accented voice as Kevin. The accent was familiar but John couldn't seem to place it.

"Pleased to meet you." John said politely.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his auburn locks, pushing back a few stray strands. The clear concern in her voice struck a cord in the teen and a sudden wave of emotion made his throat constrict.

"It seems the lad's lost his memory." Kevin answered for him. Sandra turned to the nearly forgotten man beside her in surprise.

"Oh dear, that's too bad." She said turning back to John. "Not even your name?" she asked. John shook his head slightly.

"I guess for now I'll go by 'John Doe'." The teen said. Sandra nodded.

"Well don't you worry." She said, the sense of authority reappearing around her frail form, "You're more than welcome to stay with us as long as you like." Another wave of emotion overwhelmed the teen. He didn't know people like this still existed in this chaotic world.

"Thank you." His voice a whisper. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh!" Kevin said distracting the two, "I should probably warn you about-"

The man's words were cut off by a high pitched squeak of delight. John turned in time to see a black blur tackle him to the ground. He was pinned to the ground by a small girl, around six or seven. Her ink black hair was cut short and spiked out in all directions. Her dark brown eyes sparkled happily down at him.

"You're finally awake!" she said excitedly, "I'm Elizabeth, but I don't like Elizabeth so you can call me Lizzy. Will you be my big brother?" John could only stare in shock.

--

Guess Kevin should have warned him sooner, ne? Well this is the end of the second chapter. Please review and remember this is the first story I've ever posted so be nice. I think L's gonna be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Now presenting the third chapter of Remember Me. Hope you like it.

--

Shadowed onyx eyes scanned the screen before them making sure nothing went unseen. This was not a difficult task for the raven haired detective. He had all of the images memorized.

He watched yet again as the Raito Yagami walked calmly through the rain, oblivious to the traffic camara recording him. He saw the auburn haired teen look up at the sky with an expression the detective did not recognize. Amber yes that bordered on gold seemed void of life as they stared unseeingly at the dark grey clouds above. He seemed...

The pale detective couldn't place the right word for this expression. 'Broken...?' he wondered. The teen let his gaze fall as he continued his journey off camera, the stolen death note tucked under his arm.

Instantly, the raven turned to the second screen. If the teen had continued forward he would have been caught by this camera. However the screen remained empty. 'Where did you got Raito-kun?' the raven asked himself for the millionth time.

"Ryuzaki how long are you going to keep watching those tapes?" Soichiro Yagami asked the young detective as he rewound the tapes again. As they did Ryuzaki took a sugar cookie from the nearby plate at his desk.

"Until I see what I have missed." He answered taking a bite of the cookie. He cast a wary eye towards the man.

It had been nearly two days since the teen had gone missing. Soichiro had been in near panic when they realized. At first he'd been hostile blaming L for his son's disappearance. That the constant stress of being falsely accused had gotten to him and that's why he was gone. The detective was glad the man had calmed down. He'd even apologized for his behavior.

"What could you have missed, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked breaking the detective's thoughts.

"I'm not sure." He admitted turning back to the tapes. Once again his gaze was focused on the teen's expression. Why would he look like that? Raito had shown no sadness when he had stormed out, only anger. The dark bruise on Ryuzaki's jaw was proof of that. 'Why would he be sad? Unless...he was telling the truth that night.' The raven shook his head. 'No.' he thought. He knew the teen had been lying. He had to be. He couldn't really...

No. He was Kira. That he was sure of, and Kira was a liar. Ryuzaki sighed as he studied the second screen yet again. His eyes widened. He rewound the tape again and let it play. He focused on the top right corner. There was a flash. Less than a second, but it was there. In the light was a silhouette. No more than a blur really but it was enough.

Meanwhile

"Elizabeth! That's no way to treat a guest!" Kevin scolded. The man gently removed the still beaming girl from the dazed teen. Sandra helped him too his feet.

"Really Lizzy," she scolded, "You know better than that." The girl smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." she mumbled. Her eyes were still on John.

"Sorry." Kevin repeated, "This is Lizzy. She's a good girl, eccentric but good." John smiled.

"Hello Lizzy." he said politely. She giggled and launched herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad. I finally have a big brother." She said, "I've always wanted one but mommy and daddy said they never got around to it." John felt a slight blush on his cheeks at the girls antics.

"Alright, that's quiet enough." Sandra said taking the girl's small hand in a gentle but firm grip, "Let's set the table. We can get to know each other over dnner."

Lizzy pouted slightly but obeyed. Kevin chuckled and lead John to the table. The two took their seats across form each other.

"Please excuse her." Kevin said quietly, "She's wanted an older brother ever since I've known her."

"It's no problem." John said, "A-are you two here parents?" He asked. Kevin smiled sadly.

"No." he said, "Her parents were killed in a car accident three years ago. We've taken care of her ever since."

"I'm sorry." John said quietly.

"Don't be." Kevin said, his cheerfulness returning, "She's our little ray of sunshine. All of our kids have grown up and moved on. Lizzy makes us feel young again." John smiled. How could he be so kind? This man with dark brown hair flecked with silver and light brown eyes? John didn't know and he didn't care. He would always be grateful to him though.

"She's the one that found you." Kevin said.

"While we were driving home. She spotted you washed up on the riverbed. Good thing too. That river gets pretty cold third time of year, could have frozen to death."

"I see." John whispered.

"Alright boys, hope you're hungry." Sandra said cheerfully placing a salad in the center of the table. Lizzy was right behind her with a stack of plates in her tiny hands.

"I'll help you with that." John said standing. He reached for the plates but was pushed back into his seat.

"No, no. Sandra said, "You're a guest." She took the plates from Lizzy who went back for the utensils.

"Don't worry, she's like this with everyone." Kevin insisted earning light tap on his shoulder from his wife. Lizzy had returned with the silverware and Sandra had left to get the pasta.

Dinner was delicious. The salad cool and crisp, the pasta soft and the sause meaty.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" John asked. Sandra smiled as she cleared the table with Lizzy's help.

"We moved hear from England." She said. Now John placed the accent.

"Have you ever heard of Dawson's Sweets?" Kevin asked.

"If I have I don't remember."John said. Kevin laughed.

"True." He said, "Well, it was founded by my grandfather and this is his house. He would often come here on business trips. When he past away, my father took over the company and he would bring me when he came here. I took over the company when he passed, but when I retired I moved here with Sandra."

"Grandson's not to happy about it though." Sandra said repearing.

"Why's that?" John asked.

"He says he we're too old to be living alone." Kevin said in disbelief, "Can you believe that? Us? Old?"

"Don't worry grandpa. You'll always be young at heart." Lizzy said patting the man's arm.

"Thanks sweetie." He said patting her head.

"Who wants dessert?" Sandra asked switching the subject. In her hands was a strawberry cake. For a moment Sandra disappeared and was replaced with an elderly man with white hair and a matching mustache. He wore a black tuxedo with shiny black shoes and thin round glasses.

"I do!" Lizzy cheered snapping John out of his momentary daydream.

"Same here." Kevin said.

"Yes please." John said as Sandra began slicing.

--

And that's Chapter 3. I hope this answers some questions. Please tell me what you think. Nice reviews make me happy and give me inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! The fourth chapter. Sorry about the wait. I was grounded for an entire month for crashing the car. Not to mention the fact that I came down with a major case of Writer's Block. Never-the-less, here's a new chapter for you lovely people. Enjoy!

--

"Ryuzaki!" an angry female voice called. The Kira Task Force members looked up just in time to see the furious blond Misa enter the room. Her wild blue eyes scanned the room before settling on the raven haired detective sitting with his back to her.

"Ryuzaki," she repeated, " Where's my Raito-kun? You're working him to death on this Kira case aren't you?" Misa glared at the man who had yet to acknowledge her. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Misa-Misa please calm down." Matsuda said entering his adoring puppy mode and rising from his desk. The blond ignored him and stalked across the room to the detective. She grabbed the back of his rolling chair and rudely spun him around so he was facing her.

"Where's my Raito-kun?" she demanded. Onyx eyes flashed with annoyance while cerulean ones flashed in anger.

"Raito-kun is not hear." Ryuzaki stated, his voice emotionless, "As of yesterday the task force members and I have been trying to determine his where abouts." Misa gasped, her expression now horrified.

"Raito-kun's lost?" she shrieked in panic. Soichiro and Matsuda were at her side trying to lead her away from the detective.

"Don't worry Misa-Misa," Matsuda said trying to console the distraught pop star, "We'll find him." Ryuzaki turned back to his computer screen.

"Miss Amane," Ryuzaki questioned, "Did Raito-kun happen to contact you before he went missing?" He cast the blond a sideways glance.

"No he didn't." Misa confessed sadly.

"Tell me, " Ryuzaki said,"How exactly did you come to know that Raito-kun was missing?" The detective's eyes were completely fixed on the girl next to him trying to find any sign of dishonesty.

"Well he calls me all the time, so when he suddenly stopped I thought for sure you were keeping him all to yourself." Misa said. Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his lips, an unconscious habit which meant he was analyzing everything the blond said. He hadn't seen any sign that Misa was lying.

"Is that so?" Ryuzaki said with seeming indifference, "And what is it you two talk about?" he asked, his eyes still focused on her. He saw a surprise and caution flash over her face before she answered.

'Oh... er...you know... c-couple stuff." She said lamely. The detective could practical read lie written all over her face. "Uh... s-speaking of which, you have got to start letting Raito-kun spend more time with me. We haven't been on a date in forever."

Ryuzaki tuned her out as the blond began to rant about the negative impact he was having on "her" Raito-kun.

His mind was busy processing this new information. Misa obviously didn't know where Raito was. She had also been getting orders from him and was panicking because she didn't know what to do without him. But why would Raito do that? He wondered. If the brunette were really Kira why would he suddenly disappear and leave his partner, because Msia was clearly the second Kira, behind with no instructions? All this pointed to Raito telling the truth that night. His memory of that time took over.

He remembered cornering the teen in one of the many hallways of the building, forcing the brunette against the wall and demanding an explanation for the teen's odd behavior.

Then that confession. The one that had rattled him so much he had flat out accused Raito of lying. That it was nothing but a trick to confuse him just like Kira would want.

Ryuzaki shook his head. He didn't want to remember that night. 'Brought it on yourself.' was his last thought before his attention was captured by Misa who was arguing with the other members as to what should be done to find Raito. Ryuzaki glared in annoyance. This had gone on long enough.

"Thank you for clearing a few things up Amane-san." The raven said his voice as emotionless yet cold, "Matsuda please escort Amane-san off the premises."

"Oh! But Misa-Misa wanted to help find Raito-kun." The pop star protested, resisting Matsuda's attempts to lead her away.

"I'm afraid that at this point your presence would only be a hindrance." Ryuzaki said. Misa glared at him, her temper flaring once again.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm just in the way?" She demanded.

"Precisely" Ryuzaki said facing her and giving her a pointed glare. Misa's anger peaked and she lunged at the detective, her long, manicured nails coming within inches of his face before she was stopped by Matsuda and Aizawa and forced to leave.

"You could be a little nicer to her." Soichiro said solemnly, "She's just worried like the rest of us. Maybe more so." he added as he saw the hysterical girl putting up a decent fight against the two officers trying to get her out of the building.

"I merely told her the truth." Ryuzaki said, "However, we must focus on the task at hand, and that is finding Raito-kun.We are going to search the bridge he crossed and the river beneath it."

"Again?" Soichiro asked, "We've already searched there. There's nothing to be found."

"We are going to search further." Ryuzaki said, "We'll the entire part of the river going downstream."

"That could take a while." Soichiro commented.

"If it means finding Raito-kun, so be it." the detective said his voice leaving no room for argument or protest.

--

And there you have it. Sorry it's so short. Please review. Oh! Before I forget, How would you guys/gals like a new fic with L's little sister? Just an idea.


	5. Authors Note Previews

Heh, Wow it lives. Man it's been way too long since I've posted. I could give all of you a longwinded speech about school, work, not to mention new shows that had fics hidden in them that took up most of my dreaming and certain events that got my laptop taken away…but I wont. Unfortunately during all this drama the inspiration for this fic completely abandoned me. Please note that under no- and I mean NO- circumstances will this fic be left unfinished. I don't care if it takes a hundred years, I will finish this story.

Just not today. I'm trying to find my way back to this fic so please be patient. The next chapter will be up soon- I hope- but until then I have a couple of scenes for anyone actually taking time to read this.

Remember Me - chapter 5 scenes

Kevin, it turned out, was retired and spent most of his time painting the country side view from the house. He went to various parks for a change of scenery and new inspirations. Sandra was also retired and was now a stay at home wife making sure the household ran smoothly and Lizzy was a student at a nearby elementary school.

The day after John had woken up Sandra had insisted they go out and get him a decent wardrobe. Apparently she didn't like the sight of him in Kevin's old fashion clothes and despite his attempts at polite refusal, she had him and Lizzy in the back seat of the car heading for the city. Kevin had escaped the dreaded dressing room by claiming he had a painting he needed to finish and secretly wished John luck.

Lizzy excitedly bounced in her seat staring at the window as the country blended and shifted into the city and telling John how much fun they were going to have. John, mean while, had given up trying to dissuade Sandra and vowed he would pay back every penny she spent on him. For just an instant John was distracted by Lizzy when she suddenly became still.

"Something wrong Lizzy?" He asked. She was still in front of the window and blocked his view of anything past it when she smiled back at him.

"Of course not big brother." She said returning her attention to the scenery. As the car passed, John stole a glance out of the back window but only saw a team of orange clad construction workers. They seemed to be inspecting something near deep creek near the road. He shrugged it off as something to do with children.

Another scene

The silence of Misa Amane's living room was shattered by a loud crash. Brilliant blue eyes that could shine with so much joy now only glowed with malice. Expertly manicured nails now curled into claws the red polish gleaming like fresh blood.

The angry blonde's gaze was on the vase she had just thrown at the wall. The wall had won and the vase now lay in pieces on the floor.

Rem watched her human with a cautious eye. The shimigami had never seen Misa this upset. She wisely kept her distance as the model continued to fume and stomp to her bedroom.

"Stupid Ryuzaki!" she exclaimed, slamming the door behind her. Rem, not hindered in the least by a mere door, followed after her. The shimigami could hear the muttered curses coming from the usually cheerful girl she watched over.

"How dare he?" the model wondered aloud, "A hindrance? Me?" Rem watched as Misa went to her dresser. The blonde fumbled through it pulling out sheets of loose paper, pens, pencils, and other various items and tossing them to the floor. Finally she found what she wanted.

Rem's visible eye gleamed at the sight of the familiar black note book.

"What are you going to do?" she asked softly as the blonde threw the book open to a blank page and grabbed a pen that had survived her violent search. Misa, pen ready, notebook open on the desk, just stood there.

"I could do it Rem." She said, all emotion gone from her voice, "I could kill him right now. I remember his name." The shimigami, still cautious, waited for her to continue."

"Raito said the original Kira should be the one to kill L." Misa went on, "But he didn't. He never did and now Raito is missing. I don't even know if he's still alive. Even Ryuzaki can't find him. But I know I'll find Raito. And I know I can kill Ryuzaki. I'm sure Raito will forgive me." The pen slowly lowered onto the innocent looking page, "What if I just…"

Whoa. Even now we have a cliffie. Any way I hope you guys forgive me for not uploading for so long. Please tell me what you think of the upcoming events. Faves are a nice thought but if you can click favorites, please click review while you're at it.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow this took forever. I'm sorry this took so long. Here's the latest chapter for Remember Me. I think I'm finally getting back into the swing of this fic.

Kevin, it turned out, was retired and spent most of his time painting the country side view from the house. He went to various parks for a change of scenery and new inspirations. Sandra was also retired and was now a stay at home wife making sure the household ran smoothly and Lizzy was a student at a nearby elementary school.

The day after John had woken up Sandra had insisted they go out and get him a decent wardrobe. Apparently she didn't like the sight of him in Kevin's old fashion clothes and despite his attempts at polite refusal, she had him and Lizzy in the back seat of the car heading for the city. Kevin had escaped the dreaded dressing room by claiming he had a painting he absolutely needed to finish and secretly wished John luck.

Lizzy excitedly bounced in her seat staring at the window as the country blended and shifted into the city, telling John how much fun they were going to have. John, mean while, had given up trying to dissuade Sandra and vowed he would pay back every penny she spent on him. For just an instant John was distracted by Lizzy when she suddenly became still.

"Something wrong Lizzy?" He asked. She was still in front of the window and blocked his view of anything past it when she smiled back at him.

"Of course not big brother." She said returning her attention to the scenery. As the car passed, John stole a glance out of the back window but only saw a team of orange clad construction workers. They seemed to be inspecting something near a deep creek next to the road. He shrugged it off as something to do with children.

"Alright, John, only a few more left." Sandra said happily as she thrust another large pile of clothes at him. Sighing softly he returned to the dressing room.

"Is everything alright?" The bubbly sales girl asked for the hundredth time. She'd been hovering around the dressing room since John had been forced to change. Lizzy started giggling as John gave her an exasperated look.

"Just fine." He said forcing a polite smile.

"Oh! Actually you can help me." Sandra said pulling the girl after her, "I just can't decide between these." The girl cast a fleeting glance back at John but reluctantly allowed herself to be lead away. Lizzy laughed again while John shook his head and returned to the dressing room.

Half an hour later John felt as though he had tried on every article of clothing in the men's section. Sandra had insisted that he wear one of his new outfits out of the store, a cream colored, button down shirt and black slacks. Now the trio was at the cashier's counter. The girl behind the counter was just finishing bagging the newly purchased clothes when the dressing room girl came up behind them.

"Oh! This is crooked." She said, her tone obviously fake as she adjusted the hem of John's shirt, "Call me sometime." She whispered. One of her hands slipped across one of John's pant legs.

"Let's go big brother." Lizzy said tugging on John's hand no longer amused.

"Right." He muttered grabbing an armful of shopping bags and following the two women out.

"Let's see…" Sandra began as they began loading the clothes into the trunk of the car, "Your shoes survived, just got a little soggy; still, I think we should get you some new shoes too."

"Mrs. Dawson-", John began.

"Sandra." She corrected.

"Err… Sandra-san, that's really not necessary. I'm sure my old shoes will be fine." Sandra shook her head.

"I won't hear it." She said glancing at said shoes on John's feet, "Now let's get going, I saw the nicest shoe store while we were walking back…" Her voice trailed off as she led the two back.

"Big brother what did that lady give you?" Lizzy asked, taking John's hand. The teen gave her a curious glance.

"The one from the department store?" He asked, "Nothing."

"She put something in your pocket." Lizzy said. Her voice held no emotion nor did her gaze waver from the form of her grandmother. Said grandmother was already several feet ahead of them talking excitedly to no one in particular.

John reached into his pockets and sure enough his fingers brushed against a crumpled piece of paper. A phone number was scrawled across the small paper with a 'Call Me' near the bottom written in impossibly curvy handwriting.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked again.

"Her phone number." John answered simply. He stuffed the paper back into his pocket.

"Are you going to call her?" The tiny girl inquired innocently. John noticed how she avoided his gaze and the way her hand unconsciously tightened on his. 'Is she jealous?' he wondered. An amused smile crossed his face before he answered.

"No." He said simply. John caught the way the girl's shoulders relaxed with shear relief.

"Why not?" Lizzy asked, her voice seemed to regain its usual cheer, "She's really pretty. I bet she'd like you to take her on a date." She finally glanced up at him with her own small smile.

"Looks aren't everything." John said, "Besides, what would we talk about? I still don't remember who I am. That could complicate things." It was true John still hadn't regained his memories. In fact the only thing that came to mind when trying to remember were small flashes. Other than that strange butler like man only random things would come cross his thoughts. Just that morning he had seen the small saucer overflow with sugar cubes when Kevin had set his coffee next to it.

"Not to mention I…" 'Already have someone I like.' His mind finished. His steps jerked to a stop. For a moment his vision went black and his heart felt like it was being crushed.

"John?"

At once John's mind cleared and the pain was gone. He glanced down at the small girl still clutching his hand. Her soft brown eyes were full of concern. John gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry." He said, "I guess I zoned out." Lizzy smiled again but the concern was still there.

"Hurry up you two!" Sandra called. The woman had already made it to the store. John felt his face heat up as Lizzy pulled him along to catch up.

In the store John tried to talk Sandra out of getting him the new shoes. She wouldn't hear it.

The silence of Misa Amane's living room was shattered by a loud crash. Brilliant blue eyes that could shine with so much joy now only glowed with malice. Expertly manicured nails now curled into claws, the red polish gleaming like fresh blood.

The angry blonde's gaze was on the vase she had just thrown at the wall. The wall had won and the vase now lay in pieces on the floor.

Rem watched her human with a cautious eye. The shimigami had never seen Misa this upset. She wisely kept her distance as the model continued to fume and stomp to her bedroom.

"Stupid Ryuzaki!" she exclaimed, slamming the door behind her. Rem, not hindered in the least by a mere door, followed after her. The shimigami could hear the muttered curses coming from the usually cheerful girl she watched over.

"How dare he?" the model wondered aloud, "A hindrance? Me?" Rem watched as Misa went to her dresser. The blonde fumbled through it pulling out sheets of loose paper, pens, pencils, and other various items and tossing them to the floor. Finally she found what she wanted.

Rem's visible eye gleamed at the sight of the familiar black note book.

"What are you going to do?" she asked softly as the blonde threw the book open to a blank page and grabbed a pen that had survived her violent search. Misa, pen ready, notebook open on the desk, just stood there.

"I could do it Rem." She said, all emotion gone from her voice, "I could kill him right now. I remember his name." The shimigami, still cautious, waited for her to continue."

"Raito said the original Kira should be the one to kill L." Misa went on, "But he didn't. He never did and now Raito is missing. I don't even know if he's still alive. Even Ryuzaki can't find him. But I know I'll find Raito. And I know I can kill Ryuzaki. I'm sure Raito will forgive me." The pen slowly lowered onto the innocent looking page, "What if I just…"

Her musing was interrupted by a loud knock on her front door.

"Miss Amane." Ryuzaki's familiar voice called, "Miss Amane I need to speak with you."

There you have it. Please let me know what you think. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can. *Hint* Reviews help.


End file.
